Daily Life at Cafe Noir 2
Introduction February 29 2020 23:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! Half a year has passed since a summer daydream...... a new book has been born. It’s the story of a certain retro coffee shop “Noir”. Three people - the writer of this book Kume Masao, along with Tokunaga Sunao and Kawabata Yasunari - volunteer to be servers there. It is already the second investigation of a white book...... The writers had simply wanted to enjoy the taste of coffee. This event will run from 2020/02/01 until 2020/02/29 23:59 JST. Book delve into the five chapters of the event's two-tier shelves to obtain points; these points may be used to gain rewards which include special clothing for Kawabata Yasunari, Tokunaga Sunao and Kume Masao. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Changes from the previous event: *If the player has already gained the reward outfits, they will instead receive 700 coins and 3 gears instead of each outfit reward. Gameplay Access this event by either clicking on the event banner on your main library panel or by clicking on the event banner in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first tab, Report, allows the player to toggle between which writer's reward list the player would like to collect energy points for. When the player enters the event, Kawabata Yasunari's is selected on default. The second tab, List of Rewards, is where the player may claim rewards for accumulating points in the list of their selected writer. The circular yellow button to the right of each score on the first panel also displays the list. The golden rectangular button on the left allows the player to collect all the available rewards in a bulk, whereas the silver one on the right allows the player to toggle between the reward lists of the three writers. The third, Recollection Rewards, displays the recollections the player may claim after collecting designated amounts of energy points. The bottom one, Mission Requirements displays the objective of this event's research mission. The bottom left area shows the cat paws in the player's possession. Use them by clicking the yellow buttons next to their picture. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. All books on the first shelf must be cleared first to gain access to the second shelf, which may be accessed using the numbered tabs on the left. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and energy points. Tips *Having Kawabata Yasunari, Tokunaga Sunao and Kume Masao on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws can be used in this event to increase energy points output. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 energy points. Rewards List *After reaching 40,000 energy points, the player will receive a "Cafe-style Wall" decor piece. *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Kawabata Yasunari Tokunaga Sunao Kume Masao Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1-1 Daily Life - Book 1 1-2 Daily Life - Book 2 1-3 Daily Life - Book 3 2-1 Daily Life - Book 4 2-2 Daily Life - Book 5 |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x11 x7 x2~6 x52~60 }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x11 x7 x2 x3 x70~115 }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x7~12 x4~10 x4 x2~3 x3 x145~190 }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x15 x7~16 x15 x3 x164~404 }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = x25~37 x13~21 x11~27 x5~10 x4~6 x4~6 x280~600 }} }} Event Story Including the introduction and ending there are 14 recollections, all can be replayed in the Writer's Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. After claiming all recollections, the player will receive a special stamp. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events Category:Rerun